


Awkward Dates

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this date going as badly as I think it is?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Spock/Kirk First date"
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).

This was the most awkward date Jim had been on. Many people, mostly ones who only knew him by reputation, would assume he'd never gone on any actual dates, but he had. Not many because people who wanted to go on dates tended to be a bit more clingy than he liked, but he'd been on a few dates in his time. Some of them had even been more awkward than this one.

The difference between this date and the others, he realized, was that he actually knew his date beforehand this time, they were actually friends. That was not something that had happened to him before. Usually he tried hard to separate work and friendship from dating or sex. Things got messy if you mixed them together too much.

Plus this restaurant, the most exclusive on the planet and thus the most expensive, was not really somewhere he was comfortable at the best of times. He'd wanted to make a good impression, but the place and the people were keeping him from relaxing enough to enjoy the food and company. 

But he really liked Spock, and he wanted to make this work. Which meant somehow he had to turn around this awkward, stilted date.

He sighed, drawing Spock's attention from where he had been silently eating, eyes on his plate. Spock paused, fork halfway to his mouth, and quirked an eyebrow. Jim couldn't help but feel comforted by that familiar gesture.

“Is this date going as badly as I think it is?” he asked, hoping Spock would tell him it was going fine and he was worrying too much. Like that would happen.

“The atmosphere is somewhat... strained,” Spock offered. Coming from him, that was practically a death sentence for any future relationship for them. “However,” he continued, obviously noticing Jim's disappointment, “this establishment is far from conducive to the exploration of our relationship. Would you care to relocate to a more satisfactory location?”

Jim grinned, relieved that Spock shared his discomfort, or was at least willing to leave in order to make him more comfortable. “Sounds like a plan, Spock.”


End file.
